The ball
by misohappynoodle
Summary: So i suck at titles. Anyways Mikasa and Levi broke up because of the war, so what happens when they are reunited at a ball thrown by the survey corps. Will their love still be there or will they find that they love someone else? LeviXMikasa, ErenXChrista, ArminXAnnie, SashaXConnie, ErwinXHanji,


The ball

A/N: Hello there lovely people! I had originally written this to add on to a Levi Mikasa fan fic but I loved it so much by itself so here it is! I was highly inspired by the song when I was your man by Bruno mars and I high recommend you to listen to it while reading this. It kind of sets the mood. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

It had been 9 years since that day. The day that everyone could remember so vividly. Who could forget that day that the titans attacked causing 10 years of tragedy and destruction. There was less and less titans everyday now. Tonight Erwin was holding a formal ball for all the squads not in celebration of anything particular but to have an enjoyable night. Everyone was always stressed and on edge because the war was tedious. Erwin wanted everyone to have a fun night to remember.

The ball was held at the king's castle. It was quite exquisite and eccentric. Everyone had not seen in each other in a little over a year now. They were all split up with their squads and everyone was on separate missions. This was also in a way a reunion. Mikasa had her own squad, Hanji was working on experiments, and Eren was learning to hone his titan transforming abilities. Armin was working with Erwin on tactics for defeating the colossal titan. Levi was helping train the 110th training squad. Sasha Connie and Jean were guarding the walls. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Everyone was bringing a date. It was said mandatory. This will be interesting won't it?

Mikasa was in her room getting ready. She didn't quite understand what the entire purpose of tonight would be but she was excited to see all of her friends again. Eren had written to her telling her that he has a girlfriend and she was happy and interested to see who the lady was. Armin was also in a relationship as well. They were all growing up. They weren't the little kids that they were anymore on the day of the attack. Mikasa slipped into a black bodycon dress. She put on a silver necklace and applied red lipstick to her plump lips. Slipped on her heels and headed out the door.

Levi was looking in the mirror tucking his cravat in. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a tuxedo with black dress shoes and has a red rose corsage. Levi was not ecstatic about going tonight because he knew who he would run into there.

_Ackerman. _

_I wonder who her date is It was not Eren or Alert.. hmm_

"Levi!" a soft voice said

"Mm coming." And with that Levi exited his room and accompanied his date to the castle.

"My my Sasha! You clean up well! You look so pretty and your face looks so nice and clean when there aren't crumbs on it!" Hanji beamed

"Ha like that will last long she's been eyeing the food table since we walked in" Connie replied in defeat.

"Good evening everyone!" Armin beamed cheerfully clinging onto Annie's arm.

They looked at Armin. He still had the exact same hair but he was a lot taller and more confident. The war changed him for the better. He finally realized that his is strong and not a burden on people like he used to think.

The group continued their casual talk laughing and enjoying the food.

"Is Eren and Mikasa here? I haven't seen them in forever!" Armin asked

"Here comes Eren and hmm ohh and Christa!" Connie replied

Everyone's head turned around and saw Christa accompanied by Eren. They looked so cute together!

"Eren!" Armin boomed hugging his childhood best friend

Eren smiled hugging his friend back

"It's good to see you! Been a long time eh. I heard you're with Annnie now!"

"Yeah" Armin blushed looking back at his girlfriend seated at the table with the others

Levi and Petra arrived only a few minutes after Eren and Christa.

Levi's eyes wondered and searched the room for the raven haired girl that made his heart skip a beat.

"Good evening Levi" Erwin said approaching him

"Ah Erwin." Levi tilted his head at his commander

"You will be seating at our table for the squad leaders. " Erwin said leading the way

They all sat down at the table.

"LEVI!" Hanji boomed rushing over to hug the man

She hugged him so tight to the point he was suffocating.

"Four eyes. c-c-cant breathe!" he hissed

Erwin and Petra laughed

"my oh my I've missed you and your bitterness Levi!" Hanji said sitting down again

The orchestra started playing a new song and they continued to converse

_Where the hell is Ackerman?_ Levi thought

Right on cue a couple arrived at the top of the stairs. It was Jean and Mikasa.

Levi who had been taking a sip of water started choking as he noticed who Mikasa was with.

_What the hell. _

"Levi are you ok?" Petra asked rubbing her hand on his back

Levi didn't answer. He stood there looking shocked and at a complete loss for words.

_Beautiful. No beautiful doesn't do her justice. That dress looks amazing it hugs her in all the right places, and her bright red lips. I could just kiss her. What the hell is she doing with Jean? That ignorant moron. Horse face. _

Mikasa glided down the stairs looking graceful and effortless. Her silky dark hair looked as dark and silky as the finest silk. The moonlight shone directly on her emitting her beauty even more.

She walked over to her assigned table but only to get bombarded by her friends.

"Mikasa! You look amazing!" Christa boomed

"MIKASA teach me your goddess like ways!" Sasha beamed at one of her best friends

"aha thank you Sasha and Christa." Mikasa smiled at her friends

She eyes the room seeing a beautiful sight. All of her friends and now that things were getting a little bit better she felt relief. She was so happy to see Eren and Armin all grown up and in love. In fact all of her friends were in a relationship! Sasha and Connie are finally together, Erwin and Hanji, Armin and Annie, and Eren and Christa. Mikasa smiled but her lips tugged downward a bit when she moved her head about 15 degrees and saw Levi with Petra.

_Well he is happy. I'm glad he's found someone else. I know Petra has liked him for awhile. I bet she is really happy. They look great together. Crap._

Mikasa and Levi made eye contact for the first time tonight. Mikasa was trying to think and be positive about the current situation but she couldn't control the tighten and tug her heart was feeling right now. She felt like it was about to split straight down the middle, seeing him with another woman. It had been 2 years since they broke up yet he was still running through her mind all the time. No matter how hard Mikasa tried to get the annoying, bitter, coldhearted short man out of her head she simply couldn't. He gave her so much. So many emotions and things that she can't quite put into words at times. He was her light at the end of the tunnel the hope that helped her pull through hard times. The thing worth living for. The man worth loving. Tons of men in the survey corps, and garrison were in love with Mikasa yet she showed them not interest even Jean. Jean was her "date" for the evening but in all honesty he asked her and she didn't even want to come but Hanji said it was mandatory for a date and mandatory for her to come.

Back to the reality of things going on at the ball

"You really do look beyond amazing Mikasa. The stars could not shine as bright as you are right now." Jean said blushing

"Thanks Jean." Mikasa replied giving him a half smirk which just made his face redden even more

"AW!" Hanji beamed bumping the table that all of them were sitting at

"Tch. four eyes calm down." Levi hissed

Petra put a hand on top of Levi's

"It's ok ." Petra whispered into Levi's ear

Levi didn't say anything. He just sat there unable to process the current situation. Here beside him was Petra. A slightly weak but good hearted girl whom harbored strong feelings for him, and across the table sat Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman, the girl that kept haunting his dreams. The oriental beauty that could kick his ass, slay titans, and be beautiful all at the same time. Even though it was about 2 years since their split he kept thinking back to that day. The day when he should have held her and not let her leave, and to not have let her cry. He should have held her close and said the three words she had been waiting to hear. And now here she was in front of him. A beautiful woman, the woman that his heart longed for.

_Mikasa why. I thought I had gotten over you damn it. I want you to be happy and taken care of. Not by that jack ass though. I want to hold you close . tch. I hope Petra or shitty glasses can't read into me right now. _

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, everyone enjoyed dancing and the delicious food except for a few people. Levi and Petra sat there.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Petra asked hoping Levi would say yes

"No" he replied coldly not even making eye contact with the petite girl.

"Petra may I have this next dance?" Eren said bowing putting his hand out

Petra looked at Levi for a look of approval or anything but he sat there emotionless eyes glued on the raven haired woman dancing. Petra looked at what Levi was looking at and her heart sank for she saw none other than The Mikasa Ackerman on the ball room floor with Jean doing the quick step. Mikasa's movements were fluid and effortless where as Jean was rather sloppy. Jean's face was bright red anyone could tell that he was beyond nervous. Across the floor Sasha and Connie were talking about the ball.

"I bet Jean thinks he's gunna get laid tonight!"Connie teased laughing as he danced with the potato loving girl

"Haha! Aint that the truth. To bad Mikasa is completely uninterested in him. Her eyes have been on the corporal all night." Sasha stated

"Hmm. That's very true I really wonder what is going to happen to them."

"Well dearest Connie the universe has a really funny way of working. I mean I didn't expect to fall in love with a scrawny nearly bald short tempered man." Sasha giggled

"HEY!"

Back at the table Levi and Erwin were sitting watching their friends enjoy themselves. Hanji was dancing with Armin.

"Levi" Erwin spoke firmly

"Yes sir."

"Do tell what has caused you to be distracted this evening. You seem so uninterested in Petra. Don't tell me you are reconsidering your relationship. Is it another woman? Did you fall in love on one of the expeditions?" Erwin interrogated

"What? Since when did this become 20 questions? And since when are you concerned in my love life?"

"Well it becomes my concern if it has you distracted, and about all the pestering questions sorry. I guess Hanji is rubbing off on me." Erwin chuckled

"You two really suit each other huh? Well do tell me how did you make it work when she was on expeditions and out experimenting and you had squads to lead?"

"Well it was hard at times but I knew that I loved her. It was hard staying away from each other for long periods of time and the fact that either one of us could die at any moment was scary but we just had to believe in each other and believe in our love for one another. As cheesy as it sounds it's what helped us stay sane and have something worth fighting for or coming home for. Is this about Mikasa Levi?"

"I see. And yes sir." Levi replied softly a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I knew it. Hanji had spoke to me about your guys break up a few years ago. It must have been really hard on the both of you. I remember you wanted the expedition with Hanji outside the walls, and Mikasa took the position of training the trainees. Funny because she called them brats. Probably picked that up from you. She was excellent it was like looking at a female version of you levi." Erwin chuckled a little

Erwin looked at his best friend and comrade.

"Levi. Go for her. Opportunities like this don't come around often. It could be the universe's way of saying that it was supposed to work out. Because everything happens for a reason. About Petra she already seems to know that you still love Mikasa. Hanji and I have been keeping our eyes on Petra and the way you and Mikasa have been acting towards each other tonight. You have hardly spoken to Petra and your eyes are glued to Mikasa. She doesn't seem happy with Jean you know. You should try and get a dance if you can. This is your last chance Levi. Don't mess up."

"Yes sir." Levi stood up and headed towards the dance floor. The song just ended and this was his chance.

"Ackerman." Levi walked towards Mikasa

"Hm."

"May I have this dance?" Levi bowed

_Please Ackerman. Even if you don't love me anymore. I need answers, I need closure._

Without and answer Mikasa put her hand in Levi's. They started dancing to a slow song perfect for doing a waltz to.

Mikasa's held Levi's hand firmly their bodies moving in sync with one another.

"Mikasa." Levi breathed in her ear sending shivers down her spine and causing her heart to pang in her chest.

"Levi" She cooed

Levi loved the way she said his name. She hadn't said his name in 2 years.

"I missed you brat."

"I could say the same corporal."

Stone cold eyes meeting stone cold eyes

He spun her around a few times their bodies pressing together. If only this song could go on forever.

"Look Ackerman we have unfinished business so meet me outside at 1 am. If your late ill kill you."

"I'm not making any promises corporal."Mikasa said looking away.

Levi's Heart tightened.

The song ended oh too quickly and the two split and went back to the table. There was definitely a strong tension between everyone at the table. Luckily the ball was nearly over. Erwin stood up making an announcement.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming out and having a hopefully wonderful night with all of us. You all have worked so hard and been through a lot so I hope you all enjoyed yourself. I am so lucky to be in charge of all of you here. You are all strong and have been through a lot. Let's look to the future and start rebuilding and reforming!"

Thunderous clapping filled the room.

* * *

The clock read 12:30 and people were leaving.

Mikasa had wondered off to a balcony on the upper floor. She stood there lazily looking at the stars. A hand brushed her shoulder.

"Mikasa" The familiar voice said

Mikasa turned around and saw Eren

"Where's Christa?"

"She's waiting with Armin and Annie. I wanted to say something really quick before we all call it a night. Mikasa you don't have to listen to me at all but please consider what I am about to say. Please talk to Levi. I know you guys have unfinished business so please see him. I know how much you love him and how much it hurt you when you guys broke up. I don't want you to regret this later. Plus the obstacles that you were trying to overcome are over now for the most part. There is no longer a barrier between you and the one you love. Go for it. I believe in you sis! Armin Annie, Christa and I we all saw the way you guys danced tonight. There is no denying that you guys have chemistry. Armin and I would really love for you to be happy with the one you really love. Good luck Mikasa go get him!

Eren hugged his sister tightly before leaving her by herself.

"Well that was…fun." Petra said walking outside

"Yes it was."

"Levi." Petra said firmly

"Hmm."

"I know that you don't love me. I know that you love Mikasa. Please don't mess up again. Love is hard to come by." Petra said tearing up. Her heart hurt

"Petra." Levi Said hugging her

"I'm sorry that I cannot reciprocate your feelings. I hope you find someone that will love you the way you love me one day. Thank you Petra. Thank you for loving me and not dying on me. Your man is out there." Levi said letting go of the embrace he had been holding her in

"Thank you Levi." Petra said eyes still full of tears.

She hugged him one last time and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you around sir." She said whipping her tears and saluting.

Petra walked away slowly and her heart clenched in her chest. She loved Levi so much but it had been quite clear and evident to everyone that he was in love with Mikasa, and she wanted to see him happy. Even if that meant she could never have him.

Levi smiled at her and saw her ride off with Eren and Armin's group.

* * *

12:50

Jean was looking for Mikasa everywhere. He spotted Connie and Sasha getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys have you guys seen Mikasa?"

"Bro. I think that it's time we had a little chit chat." Connie replied wrapping an arm around jean trying to comfort him

"What?" jean said puzzled

"You aren't getting laid tonight, not by Mikasa anyways. You must be really stupid if you didn't see that her and Corporal Levi had tension tonight. If you didn't you are just a straight up dumb ass Jean."

Sasha laughed chocking down a handful of cookies.

"Oh…" was all Jean could say.

"I'm sorry bro." Connie said patting his friends back

Suddenly the clicking noise of high heels was approaching. Jean snapped his head around to see a beautiful woman right before him. She had on a navy blue dress and had long hazel hair.

"Hello there handsome. Would you mind helping me get home?" The woman said seductively

"S-s-sure thing." Jean replied taking the woman's arm assisting her into his carriage.

Connie and Sasha stood there completely stunned. So stunned Sasha dropped her cookies. Both of them just stared as Jean and the mystery woman rode off into the dark descendants of the night.

"Holy shit. I guess he might be getting laid tonight!" Connie laughed

"I guess so! CAN IT PLEASE RAIN BACON!" Sasha screamed

"What are you doing? Crazy woman!"Connie shouted

"Well I was hoping that maybe it would happen since look what happened to Jean!"

"You sure are a strange woman." Connie said putting his hand to his head in embarrassment

"Yes but you love me." Sasha said jumping forward. When her and Connie's face were inches apart she moved in an kissed him what was a sweet kiss became fiery full of heat as their lips danced a wonderful tango together.

Connie smiled

"Yes I do love you."

"Well if you love me, and want any more of that and some we better hurry up! The night is not that young anymore!" Sasha teased

And with those words Connie grabbed Sasha and pulled her into their Carriage and off they went.

* * *

12:57

_She's not coming I know it. She doesn't love me anymore. I should have known when she said I'm not making any promises. Ugh. Did she really fall for that dumbass Jean? _

Levi's heart was beating fast anticipating the worst he checked his pocket watch.

12:59

Click clack. Click clack

The soft sound of flats on the asphalt. Dare he turn around?

"Levi." The soft voice spoke

He turned around and met charcoal grey eyes. Except this wasn't the look her got before. He saw a vulnerable and hurt Mikasa. A cold gust of air hit them.

"Let's continue this inside."

They went inside and sat down on a couch.

"So what is this unfinished business?"

"I think you know exactly what this is about Ackerman. I never took you as a dim wit."

"What is there left to say?"

"That I love you. I always have and probably will. You are and will be the only girl I love. You were my first love. Since the day that you broke up with me I regretted it ever since. I shouldn't have left on that two year expedition. I should have told you I how much I loved you. How much I love everything about you. In my eyes I see no flaws. You are my definition of perfect. I am so stupid for just walking away, but I was scared of what would happen to you and I didn't want members to die because of me. I did not want you to die. I should have believed in you and believed in us. "Levi said hands shaking eyes on the verge of tears.

Never once had the Corporal regretted something this much.

"Well I think that. The universe is a crazy fucked up place. But it has it's pluses. Like right now. I am with the Man that I love so dearly. The man whom used to push me so hard in training and piss me off. Is the same man that I cannot live without. I spend every night looking at the stars wishing for a moment like this. I wanted a chance like this. And now it's here, So please let's let go of the past. Because I tried to stop loving you and I couldn't. Damn shorty." Mikasa said holding his hands in hers

"Damn you Ackerman."

"Sshh corporal."

Mikasa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Levis. She cupped his face in her hands. She could feel his heavy breathing and his breathe against her cheeks. They only separated for a few seconds before each kiss. Heated and passionate kiss one after another. Each kiss filling the empty space and loneliness that built up over the past two years. Each time their lips melt the world slowed down for just the two of them. They had never felt more complete, and at ease then with each other.

Tonight was another night that they would never forget, but for a good reason. Not because a colossal titan attacked and people died but because everyone smiled, laughed, enjoyed themselves and found love.

The world has very funny ways of working. It can put you through hell and back but it has its pluses, and everything all seems to work out.


End file.
